<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sly's Life by Scribe_Shives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486075">Sly's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives'>Scribe_Shives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit named Sly, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly (Deceit) hasn't always had a good life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sly's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may have messed up a few times and said Dee instead of Sly for Deceit's name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sly left his house with his pet fox snake, Deceit,  wrapped snugly around Sly’s arm and under his leather jacket. Sly works at a pet shelter, helping animals find the right homes, something that Sly never got the chance at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sly was a toddler, his parents died in an accident, nobody had ever told him what had happened. Sly didn’t have any relatives at all… so he ended up as an orphan and in a foster care system. At one point he ended up with a not so good family, they were abusive and neglectful. Though one day everything changed, they crossed the line. Sly had come home and got a snack though he accidentally dropped a cup when getting a drink and it had shattered. His foster father demanded Sly come to the living room right then. Sly walked into the living room to look in the man’s eyes and see only rage, something not good he had learned. The man yelled at Sly not accepting an apology then when he got up off the couch to go to the kitchen and clean the glass he shoved Sly away. Sly ended up falling into the lit fireplace, the pain immobilized him and seconds felt like an eternity. His body not quick to react, it took more than a few seconds for him to shoot away from the fireplace. Sly gripped his face and cried in agony… but nobody came, because nobody cared. Several days later he had been pulled from that home to be brought to a new one and to also visit the doctor. His face was severely burned and his eye had not worked right since. To make up for his blind eye he had to get contacts in one eye in order to see well. After that Sly a child of only seven years old knew, you could trust nobody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sly finally arrive at the pet shelter, he greeted his friends as he went and put his bag in the back room. His friends being the animals at the shelter. Sly had learned early on that you could trust animals way better than anyone and they will always be there for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sly sat down at the reception desk of the shelter and took off his leather jacket, to only drape it over his shoulders. Deceit slithered along Sly’s arm and looked around everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few people came in all day, some adopting, others returning. Sometimes when people returned their pets Sly would sigh and say sorry. The people assuming sly was saying sorry that it didn’t work out would brush it off. But Sly would always specify that he was sorry for the animal because it got someone with no heart who didn’t care. Not many reacted well to that. After work Sly finally went home, Deceit coiled around his wrist like a fashionable bracelet as he went home. As soon as he got into his apartment Sly got into comfy clothes and sat on the couch. He played with his snake as he listened to a documentary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life this way was fine, it was simple. Nothing to ruin it when it was him and his best friend. For once in his life Sly was happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>